Dragon Ball New Beginning
Dragon Ball New Beginning '''is a fan fiction written by SuperSaiyanKrillin. It ignores the events of Dragon Ball GT, the only real thing it has from GT is Super Saiyan 4, and that will be revealed later on in the series. It's main characters involve Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Bra(I'd prefer to call her this because it sticks to the Brief family pun.), and Uub. I plan on writing my best fan fiction I've ever written on this wiki. Power Beyond Saga Chapter 1: Uub, Pan, and Goku are all training at the look out. "Pan remember that going Super Saiyan is raising your power, it is getting angry and having a great need."said Goku fighting with Uub. "Yes, grandpa! I just can't get angry for no reason though!"said Pan trying to get angry to go Super Saiyan. "Try to imagine everyone you love will be killed, and then get very angry and release that anger!" replied Goku. Pan tried to imagine it, but it only made her cry instead of getting mad. She had been at it for hours and could never get it. She had never seen a villain so it was hard to imagine someone killing her family, because if an ordinary human tried that, her dad, even her mom, could easily just dodge it and knock the person out in a single blow. Pan fell to her knees in frustration. "I can't do it! I just go Super Saiyan! It's not fair! I want to be strong like every one else so I can protect the world too!" screamed Pan crying. Goku stopped fighting with Uub and walked over to Pan, and put his hand on her back. "It's alright if you don't get it the first time. Not everyone is perfect." said Goku. Pan stopped crying, and looked up at Goku. "Not even Gohan got it his first time, he had to be pushed to his limits, and he didn't have a lot of time because we had to fight Cell. You'll get it, but you don't have to be in a hurry the world's not in any threat right now." Pan wipped away her tears and smiled at Goku. She stood up and looked out over the lookout to the ground below. Just then a ship from out of the sky, and landed on the lookout. It looked similar to Frieza's and Goku took a stance instantly. Uub and Pan were confused, but followed Goku. When the door opened a small alien walked out, and after a few moments they could see it clearly, it was a Yardrat. Goku smiled and walked over to him. "You are Son Goku correct?" asked the Yardrat looking up at Goku. "Yes, I am Son Goku. Why do you ask?" replied Goku confused. "Please help us! Our planet has come under attack, and we remember how powerful you were and we hoped you would help us!" said the Yardrat falling to his knees and grabbing Goku's arm. "Of course I will. Anything for the Yardrats! But can I bring along my grandaughter, and my pupil?" asked Goku. The Yardrat nodded at Goku. Goku waved for Pan and Uub to get onto the ship. In only a few moments the ship took off. ''To Be Continued!' Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin